The Saturday Night Party
by Tache
Summary: Utena is bored with just her and Anthy in the dorm. She decides to throw a party, but it is no ordinary party.


Well after racking my brain trying to think of a good idea for another one shot, one just comes to me when I wasn't even trying. This is yet another sexy idea. Why are all my ideas sexy? Well this one is even more sexy then the last one. This is not an UtenaxAnthy fic, but a lesbian orgy fic (But it may end up having UtenaxAnthy stuff in it). Where do my ideas come from? Anyways, hope you enjoy this.

Warning: This fic contains implied lesbian orgy. If this offends you, you should hit the back button now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena.

The Saturday Night Party

It was Thursday night when Utena was getting ready for bed. Life in her dorm was pretty boring, since only she, Anthy, and Chu-Chu occupied it. 'There must be some way to have fun here.' She thought as she entered the room she shared with Anthy. Anthy was sitting in front of there portable TV watching something.

"What're you watching, Anthy?" Utena asked as she approached her friend. When she got close enough she was able to see a bunch of naked people on screen, doing things that children should not be seeing.

"Oh this is some show where they dare people to do crazy stuff for money." Anthy replied. "For example, they dared this group of people to have an orgy for 10 000 yen each." A light bulb lit up over Utena's head.

"That's it! I have the prefect idea on how to have fun in this dorm now." She said excitedly. Anthy got a worried look on her face. What was her engaged planning?

"What is it, Utena-sama?" She asked Utena who was jumping up and down now.

"On Saturday night, we'll have a lesbian orgy here in our dorm! It will be the best lesbian orgy Ohtori has ever seen!" Utena exclaimed excitedly. A large sweat drop formed on the back of Anthy's head.

"What?" She asked. "Why does it have to be a lesbian orgy?"

"Because we're still to young to do anything that could get us pregnant." Utena said. "Now who should we invite. Let's see: Wakaba, Juri-senpai, Nanami…"

"But Utena-sama, you know I visit my brother every Saturday night. What am I supposed to do about my brother?" Anthy told Utena. Utena just smiled.

"Just tell him you're busy on Saturday night and you can visit him on Sunday night instead. I must have you at my lesbian orgy party." She told Anthy.

"Yes, Utena-sama." Anthy replied.

The next morning, Utena and Anthy were walking to school. Utena was really excited for the next night. She sure hoped lots of girls would want to come to it. She was so excited, she was happy to hear the familiar sound of Wakaba running up to her.

"UTENA-SAMA!" Wakaba squealed as she glomped Utena. Utena smiled at her.

"Hey there, Wakaba." Utena greeted. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Wakaba asked. Utena grinned wider.

"Because I'm hosting a lesbian orgy party at my dorm tomorrow night and I'm inviting you to come to it." Utena told her. Wakaba face went bright red.

"OH! A LESBIAN ORGY WITH UTENA!" She squealed loudly. Many fan girls turned their head. "I'd be happy to come to you lesbian orgy party." Many fan girls squealed loudly when they figured out what was going on.

"That's great, Wakaba." She said. She turned to address her fan girls. "Any girl who wishes to come to my lesbian orgy party may. The door will be locked at 8 pm tomorrow, so be there before then." The fan girls squealed loudly.

After school, Utena decided to set out to find more guests to invite. She headed to the fencing club locker room where she knew she'd find Juri. Sure enough, Juri was there.

"Hey, Juri-senpai." She said as she approached her. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" Juri looked up at her.

"Nothing, why?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Well I was wondering if you'd want to come to my lesbian orgy party I'm holding at my dorm tomorrow night." Utena told her. Juri just huffed.

"And why would I want to go to your lesbian orgy party?" She asked annoyed. Utena grinned evilly. She knew exactly how to get Juri at her party.

"Well I was planning on inviting Shiori." She told Juri. Juri blushed heavily and coughed into her fist. 'It's working.' Utena thought.

"Um, ya, I guess I can attend." Juri said.

"Great!" Utena exclaimed. "Be there tomorrow night before 8." With that, Utena left the blushing Juri. As she was leaving the fencing area, she ran into Nanami.

"Watch where you are going, boy-girl!" Nanami yelled at her. Utena smiled at her. Another girl she could invite to her lesbian orgy party.

"Sorry about that, Nanami." Utena apologized to her. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night." Nanami blinked at her.

"No, I'm not doing anything tomorrow." She replied. Utena grinned.

"Then would you like to attend my lesbian orgy party? You can bring your three friends who always follow you around." Utena told her. Nanami just stared at her blankly. "If you decided to come, be there tomorrow night before 8." With that, she left the confused Nanami. 'Now, let's go visit Shiori and invite her.' Utena walked all the way to Shiori's dorm and knocked.

"Yes?" Shiori asked as she opened the door.

"Hi there, Shiori-san. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Utena asked her. Shiori shook her head. "Then I would like to invite you to my lesbian orgy party I'm holding at my dorm tomorrow night." Shiori blinked.

"You're what?" She asked.

"I'm having a lesbian orgy party tomorrow at my dorm. That means a party where a whole bunch of girls have sex with each other." Utena explains. A large sweat drop forms at the back of her head. "Juri said she'd be there." Utena added and Shiori blushed hard.

"I guess I can attend." She said. Utena jumped for joy.

"That's great." She exclaimed. "I'll see you tomorrow night before 8." Utena then left to find more girls to invite.

Anthy was in the elevator going up to her brother's room. 'I sure hope Onii-sama doesn't get any weird ideas.' She though as the door opened. She entered the room and found Akio sitting on the couch with his fiancée Kanae. Anthy walked over to sit on the couch across from them.

"Hello Onii-sama, Kanae-san." She greeted as she sat down.

"It's nice to see you again, Anthy, but when are you going to start calling me sister?" Kanae asked as Anthy sat down. Anthy just smiled.

"Ah, Anthy, what pleasure do I owe this visit to?" Akio asked his sister.

"Onii-sama, I've come to inform you that I can't come visit you tomorrow night, because Utena-sama is throwing a lesbian orgy party at our dorm tomorrow and she wants me to attend." Anthy explained. Akio smirked widely.

'Lesbian orgy party? I got to see this.' "That's fine, Anthy. You need to spend time with your friends." He told his sister. He turned to his fiancée. "Kanae, I think you should go to the party too." Kanae blushed heavily.

"But Akio, we're engaged. It wouldn't be faithful." She told him. Akio smiled at her.

"It's OK, Kanae, I'm not expecting you to stay 100% innocent until our wedding night. Go out and have some fun for a night." He told her. Kanae blushed heavier.

"Well if you say so, Akio." She said. She turned to Anthy. "So when is this party?"

"Utena-sama says she's locking the door at 8, so be there before then." Anthy told her.

Miki arrived home that night to find a smirking Kozue. Curious, he approached her. "Kozue, what are you so happy about?" He asked her.

"Haven't you heard yet Miki? Tenjou Utena is throwing a massive lesbian orgy party at her dorm tomorrow night." Kozue told her twin brother. Miki blushed heavily when he heard this.

"She is?" He asked, getting a nose bleed at the very thought of it.

"Yes, she is. I'm thinking of attending it." Kozue said. Miki blushed harder at the thought of his twin sister involved in it.

"You are?" He gasped out. Kozue nodded.

It was now Saturday afternoon. The whole school was talking about Utena's lesbian orgy party that would be held that night. Touga, Saionji, and Miki rode the elevator to the student council meeting spot.

"I assume we all know why we're here." Touga said to start the meeting. Miki blushed heavily. "As male members of the student council, we know what we must do."

"Stop it?" Miki asked nervously.

"NO!" Touga yelled. "As members of the student council, we are given the privilege of being able to be out of dorm after hours. So as male members of the student council, it is our duty to spy on the party." Miki blushed even heavier then he already was.

"That's a great idea. We must do that." Saionji said.

"NO! It is wrong to spy on such a thing. What Tenjou-senpai does in her dorm with her female friends is none of our business." He told the other two. Touga smirked at him.

"Then I guess you'll be staying at home in your empty dorm while your sister is off at the lesbian orgy party." Touga said with a huge smirk on his face. Miki was beet red.

"I guess I'll join you guys." He said.

Utena and Anthy were busy getting their dorm ready for that night. They moved all the tables and chairs to the side to give them lots of space in the middle of the floor. "Hum, do you think we should lay blankets on the floor so the floor isn't so cold?" Utena asked.

"It's up to you, Utena-sama." Anthy told her. Utena thought for a few minutes.

"Ya, I think it would be a good idea." She went upstairs to get enough blankets to cover the floor. She then looked up at the clock which read 7. The doorbell then rang.

"I'll get it." Anthy said as she went to answer the door. When she opened it, Wakaba was standing there. "Good evening, Shinohara-san." She greeted and led Wakaba to dining room.

"Wow, Utena, you've really got this place set up. I'm so excited!" Wakaba squealed and glomped Utena. Utena laughed.

"Ya, I'm excited too. So are you ready, Wakaba?" Wakaba nodded.

"I sure am. How about you and Himemiya?" She asked. Utena nodded. Anthy gasped. They both turned to her.

"That reminds me I need to get ready." Anthy said. She took off her glasses and let her hair out of its bun. "There, now I'm ready." Utena and Wakaba gasped at the sight of her.

"Wow, Himemiya, you're beautiful." Utena said as she walked over to her. She put her hands on Anthy's shoulders.

"Thanks, Utena-sama." Anthy replied. Utena smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Anthy's lips. Anthy kissed back passionately. Wakaba coughed loudly.

"There's still some time before the party starts. Save it till then." She told them. The two broke apart blushing. The doorbell rang again and Anthy walked over to answer.

"Welcome to Utena-sama's lesbian orgy party!" She greeted the fan girls that stood there. She led them in. As the hour pasted, more and more guests arrived, till finally it was 8. Utena then locked the door and turned to her guest.

"Welcome, everyone to my lesbian orgy party!" She greeted all her guests. "It is now 8 and the door is locked. That being said, let's get naked and have an orgy!" Clothes started to fly.

Outside, Touga, Saionji, and a blushing Miki were hiding in a bush. "Oh, I think clothes are starting to come off, though it is hard to tell from this angle." Saionji said as he tried to peep through a window from where he was. Touga looked through his opera glasses he had brought with him.

"Oh man this is hot!" He said. Miki just blushed.

"This isn't right." He said. Touga and Saionji ignored him as they continued to peep. Akio then walked up behind them.

"You guys are such armature peepers." He said as he walked in front of him. "You'll never get a good view from back here." He then walked right in front of the window and stared in.

Inside, things were really hot. Naked girls were everywhere in piles. Nanami looked up from the pile she was in and saw Akio staring in the window. "ACK! PERVERT!" She screamed. All the girls looked up and saw Akio. Screams filled the room.

"Nobody panic!" Utena shouted. "I'll take care of the perverts. Anthy, my uniform and sword." Anthy stood up from her place in between Utena's legs. She produced Utena's dueling uniform from thin air.

"Power of Dios that rests within me. Come forth." She chanted and the sword of Dios popped out of her chest. Utena caught her from behind and grabbed the sword.

"Give me the power to punish peeping toms!" She screamed as she drew the sword. "Everyone, stay in here." With that she ran out the door.

Outside, Touga, Saionji, and Miki came out of the bush to yell at Akio. "Nice going Akio, now they know we're here!" Touga yelled at him.

"They never would have seen us in the bush!" Saionji yelled.

"This is so wrong." Miki commented with a blush on his face. "We shouldn't be here." Utena then appeared from around the corner.

"You guys are in big trouble now!" She yelled. She then spotted Miki. "Miki-kun, what are you doing here?" Miki blushed very hard now.

"They made me come! I don't even want to be here!" He yelled. Utena sweat dropped.

"Well you other three are going to get it." She raised her sword and chased them off, giving them minor sword wounds. Miki left blushing. Once the peeping toms were gone, Utena went back in to rejoin her party.

The next afternoon, girls started waking up from where they slept on the floor after a long night. Anthy woke up from her spot cuddled up on Utena's shoulder. Utena woke up too.

"Morning, Utena-sama. Did you have fun last night?" Anthy asked. Utena nodded.

"Ya, we should do this again sometime." She said. "Although, we could do this with just us." Anthy smiled.

"That would be lovely, Utena-sama." Anthy said as she snuggled up to Utena.

The End

Well there's the end of that one shot. Please leave a review.


End file.
